It is known to provide portable electric tools with reversing capability, e.g. handheld electric drills, power screwdrivers, etc. In general this has involved employing two switches, one for the reversing function and another for the on/off function. Both switches have separate actuating members which may be adjacent each other or spaced apart at different locations on the tool.
Both these functions have beem combined in a single switch with an actuating member which pivotally rocks, rocking in one direction selecting forward drive and simultaneously switching the motor "on", while rocking in the opposite direction selects reverse drive and simultaneously switches the motor "on". However, such switch has four stationary contacts with associated connecting strips as well as movable contacts, and a rotatable switch plate rotatably connected to a stationary switch plate; such an arrangement is somewhat expensive to manufacture, and is rather bulky. Further, when operating this switch by rocking the actuating member, the operator does not have any positive "feel" of the operating position of the switch.